Brawl Stars
Brawl Stars is a game created by Supercell that was launched on June 14, 2017. Supercell announced the game via livestream video on Youtube. It received an iOS soft launch in the Canadian App Store the following day, June 15, 2017. It is yet to be released on Android devices or in other countries. in Brawl Stars, players are ranked by their level and total trophies. Players collect brawlers and select one to use each game. Brawlers, unlike Clash Royale cards, the brawlers come in six rarity types: Common, Rare, Super Rare, Epic, Mythic and Legendary. There are currently nineteen brawlers in the game, and only two of which are legendaries. Players get brawlers from Brawl Boxes which can be acquired for 100 coins. You can also buy special boxes for gems. Players can join bands to play alongside other players. Supers In Brawl Stars, attacking a person on the opposing team will build up that person's super meter. The super meter can be distinguished as a blue button with a skull on it and a yellow ribbon that loops around it. The yellow ribbon grows larger the more you attack. Once the yellow ribbon is maxed out, the super meter and the skull will begin to glow, indicating that the player can use it. this maxifies the damage of the player, and with some brawlers, this special ability is used to heal other players. Currency There are currently three currencies in Brawl Stars: Coins, Gems, and Upgrade Tokens. Coins are used to buy Brawl Boxes which contain brawlers, upgrades or upgrade tokens. Coins are received by entering new events, winning battles, leveling up brawlers and ranking up. Gems are used to buy Brawl Boxes, coin boosters, and skins for decorating brawlers and can only be obtained by purchasing them from the in-game shop with real money. Upgrade tokens are collected from Brawl Boxes and is used to upgrade brawlers. It takes 2780 upgrade tokens to max out a brawler, and 750-800 dollars real money (as of September 2017) to max out the game on the first day of playing.3 Star Powers In Brawl Stars, each brawler has his/her own unique Star Power, which is a passive ability that could be purchased once you have maxed out all other badges and pins from the brawler. The Game consist of shooting in Teams of 3. The game has 7 Game modes, consisting of : Bounty Bounty is a 3 vs 3 team deathmatch game mode where players try to kill players on the other team. The more kills a player has, the higher their bounty is, but if a player with a large bounty is killed, that player's bounty is given to the player that killed them. Each team of three players is either red or blue, and each team spawns on their own side of the map. Smash and Grab Smash and Grab is a 3 vs 3 game mode in which players try to collect crystals. The crystals spawn from a mine in the middle of the map once every 5-6 seconds. Each player's crystal count is displayed on top of their name. If a player with crystals is killed, they drop their crystals onto the ground, and the crystals can be collected by other players on either team. The objective is for a team to collect 10 crystals, and if a team does so, a 16-second timer is activated. If the team keeps their 10 crystals for 16 seconds, they win the game. Heist Heist is also played with two teams of three. One team has a safe containing crystals to defend, and one team has to break open said safe in 2 minutes and 30 seconds using various attacks and strategies. Brawl Ball Brawl Ball is a soccer-like game mode, where each team tries to score 2 goals. The first team to score 2 goals wins. If the score is tied after the first 2 minutes and 30 seconds of play, the walls break down and a one minute, sudden-death overtime period begins. Showdown Showdown is the only game mode not played 3 vs 3. It is a deathmatch played with 10 players. During the game, the map fills with poison gas, reducing the size of the battlefield. The last player standing wins the game https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brawl_Stars ROBO RUMBLE And BOSS BRAWL This 2 Game Modes are Only availables on Weekends. Brawlers Brawl Stars, like many Supercell games, has a diverse cast of characters. One notable feature is that they all have some sort of Western United States spin to them References .Wikipedia. (2018, February 10). Retrieved from Brawl Stars: http://cncict.wikia.com/wiki/Brawl_Stars.